


More Than Bargained For

by AlternateCode



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: Kuroko agreed to spy on Akashi's gang and fears he has been uncovered.





	More Than Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> AkaKuro Day 4 (April 14) -
> 
> *Outcome* | Balance | Connection 
> 
> Quote: “I’ve known all along.”

Calling him a spy would be going too far.

Sure he snuck into and infiltrated the current reigning yakuza. Sure he stalks their leader and skulks around the place trying to find insider information. And sure he eventually reports his findings to the yakuza’s rival gang….

….So yeah, he was a spy.

In all honesty, Kuroko didn't plan on staying long, as he was ordered to just recover information pertaining to certain deals and find weak link members. All which he did rather successfully. Not a single person figured it out when a few documents went missing. It led to the mysterious disappearance of two men however. Kuroko inwardly apologized to them but a job was a job.

Hopefully, if things went smoothly, Ogiwara would be able to extract him within a week. Or at least, that  _ was _ the plan.

His phone pinged, notifying him of a text message. 

_ [Trick Akashi Seijūrō into accepting a deal from Meikō.] _

“Damn it, Shige, what do you think I am?”

See, there was a slight problem here. 

Akashi Seijūrō was  _ the boss. _ As in the infamously cruel man who had no qualms with doing what needed to be done or getting his hands dirty. Or more accurately, using his cleverness to trick victims into ‘committing’ their own death one way or another. A strategist of the highest caliber. As in the person whose perception skills outmatched those of a detective's. His moral code was more questionable than one's too. 

In just the few brief meetings during his time here, he came to realize just how strong the Akashi's presence really was. And Kuroko wasn't about to have a tête-à-tête with the most powerful and intimidating man in the country.

He could, on the other hand, talk to  _ them _ .

Them being Akashi's inner circle, of course. 

During his time here over the past year or so, he somehow ended up getting along with most of them, the only exception being the boss's right hand man. Of course he didn't exactly plan on getting close to any of them in the start. Too risky. Instead, they ended up talking to him first.

The first one he met was Aomine Daiki. He usually played a roll as Akashi’s bodyguard. They first spoke when Aomine caught him when he knocked Kuroko over on the staircase, almost causing him to tumble down. He ignored him for awhile but suddenly the man started to be strangely friendly. Kuroko brushed it off since Aomine seemed harmless enough.

From there he met Momoi Satsuki and Kise Ryouta when the three of them bumped into each other while carrying documents. Apparently these had specialized skills that were deemed important enough to keep close. Kuroko decided not to underestimate them because of their cheerful and eccentricity. He has yet to find out more. The closeness they forced into made for plenty opportunities at least.

Following the cheery duo came the stone-faced one. Few things he learned about about Midorima Shintarou were that he was an organized man, was really good at his job, and had a thing for Oha Asa. Oh, and that he absolutely hated Kuroko's guts. 

“Kuro-chin, there you are.”

Of course. How could he forget about Murasakibara Atsushi. When Midorima wasn't by the boss's side, this guy was. He was probably the tallest person he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. One thing he knew for sure about this guy was that despite his lazy personality, he was not to be messed with. His loyalty to Akashi was fearsome. It made Kuroko wonder when and why he was being so...fond?

“Hello, Murasakibara-kun,” he greeted, slipping his phone into his back pocket, nearly dropping the documents clutched under his arm in the process.

“We’re having a meeting in a hour.”

“Ok?” Everyone knew about it. The boss often calls his inner circle in for meetings, which in turn became a popular gossip topic as members would try to guess what they were about.

The giant glanced away, thinking, before realizing what was wrong. “Ah, and you're to be there.”

That can't be good.

“I see. Thank you for telling me.”

Kuroko didn't give Murasakibara a chance to reply, opting to make his escape. The documents in his arms felt less important all the sudden. Maybe he could just leave then in Momoi’s office when she wasn't around. After, he would need to find a way out of this place wouldn't be suspicious. Forget about Ogiwara’s orders. Even if they are childhood friends and the man helped him get jobs, he would have to let this one pass. 

It was not worth his life.

Despite his decision, fate had different plans.

“Kurokocchi~”

Shit.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko spoke, mind racing, “what are doing here?”

The pretty blond didn't hold back from a chance to hug the smaller male. Kise had a wide grin plastered on his face when he finally released Kuroko from his grip.

“I'm here to make sure you make it to the meeting. Your lack of presence may make it difficult after all.”

That bad feeling Kuroko had? It just got worse.

“Oh, are these the accounting documents Momocchi asked for? Are you delivering them?” Kise asked, shifting through a few pages from the top of the pile.

This was one of the moments that Kuroko appreciated Kise’s habit of quickly changing topics. With a sigh, he let him relax just enough to make sure the blond wouldn't realize how tense he really felt. “Yes.”

“I'll take you there then!”

And that was how Kuroko found himself outside the door to Momoi’s office. He had given the documents to the girl and planned to sneak out while she was engaged in a conversation with Kise, but the topic of a certain individual came up which caught his attention.

“.....Akashi….plan…executive...”

Akashi. It was only an hour, but if he could plant the idea of accepting the Meikō deal, whatever is was, into the heads of the boss's most important then maybe they would get him to accept it and Kuroko could still get paid. It was worth an attempt at least, but he gets an opportunity to escape before the meeting he will be sure to prioritize himself over the job.

“Hey, can I talk you guys about a rumor I heard?”

* * *

 

He did it! 

After forty minutes of convincing, he managed to talk them into bringing up the deal with Akashi. They left ahead of him to get to the meeting when Momoi asked Kise to help carry some things. Kuroko promised to be close behind once he finished cleaning up the documents ‘accidently’ knocked over. He waved farewell, waiting for the door to shut before rushing over to the window.

Locked.

No big deal. 

He wasted zero time. Kuroko pressed himself against the wooden office door, listening for the duo’s footsteps which have long faded. This might be his last chance. He'd have been smooth about this. Not act suspicious in any way. Tipping off the other members was the last thing he wanted.

He opened the door and dashed.

So far his plan was going smoothly. His lack of presence was beneficial in times like these.

At least right until he got captured.

An arm shot out nowhere, pulling him into the arms of another. Kuroko recognized the person as Aomine. He looked up in the surprise. He almost missed the man's rough apology for pulling him a little to hard. Of course. he wasn't sure what this meant either. Surely Aomine knew he was supposed to be at the meeting.

“Sorry about this, Tetsu.”

Turned out he was right.

His face was met with a cloth. One with a very familiar smell. It was strong and made him dizzy. Oh, of course, it had to be chloroform.

Everything went black.

* * *

 

“Really, Ryōta. I asked one thing and you couldn't even do that. You're lucky Daiki found him.”

“Akashicchi! Don't be angry! He promised!”

“Akashi.”

“What is it, Shintarō?”

“He's waking.” 

“Oh, you're right. You all are dismissed now.”

Kuroko pressed a hand to temple. Vaguely recalling what exactly just happened. One thing was for certain: Akashi Seijūrō knew exactly who he was.

“Not the outcome you expected, Kuroko Tetsuya?”

Blue orbs groggily found their way around the room before landing on the one who ruled the underground. The room was lavish, a fancy table with seven chairs stood as the centerpiece. The arrangement fit for Akashi to be sitting at the end, like he was doing now. From his place on the floor at the other end of the room, Kuroko found it to be rather intimidating.

He could hardly bring himself to speak. Not that he even could with whatever was gagging his mouth getting in the way. This realization had him notice the ropes wrapped around his wrists as well. 

“I must say,” the boss continued, “your skills are very impressive. The others didn't figure it out until recently. I've had my eye on you for a long time now, Mr. Spy.”

This caused Kuroko to still. He was sure that his fear could be seen on his usually passive face.

“That's right, Tetsuya. I've known all along.”

Ah. Does this mean this is where he will die?

“The other’s have taken a liking to you, you know,” Akashi said, amusement shining in those red eyes. “I have as well.”

Kuroko didn't know what to think as the yakuza boss approached him, kneeling to get to Kuroko’s eye level. He tried his best to increase the space between but failed, instead causing himself to fall over.

Catching him, Akashi gripped Kuroko's face, showing no gentleness when he forced the spy to met his gaze. “Say, how you like to work for me? In exchange… I'll let that childhood friend of yours live.”

Kuroko was trapped.

“What do you say, Kuroko Tetsuya? Become _mine_.”


End file.
